All I Want for Christmas Is You
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Colorado is hit with a blg blizzard just before Christmas, 2006. Will a certain General make it home for the holidays? This story was written for the SJ Ship Family Discussion Thread's celebration of Shipmas 2006 and A Shippy New Year 2007.


**December 23, 2006**

**O'Malley's Restaurant and Bar**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

It was two days before Christmas, and the crowd at O'Malley's seemed full of holiday spirit. Music, conversation and clinking glasses, punctuated by laughter, filled the restaurant and seemed to wrap it and its occupants in warmth and cheer.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_

_Jingle bell swing and jingle bell sing…."_

One table seemed particularly joyous. It was a group from the Air Force base at nearby Cheyenne Mountain. A blonde woman, a brunette, a black man and two brown-haired men were talking animatedly. The two brown-haired men kept rising to offer toasts to other members of their party…and each brought peals of laughter from the group. But one person in the group seemed a little less involved than the others. The attractive blonde kept turning her head to gaze out the window, where snow was softly falling.

"Sam," one of the brown-haired revelers called out. When she didn't respond, he spoke louder, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill!"

She turned her attention back to him with a guilty smile. "Sorry, Daniel," she said. "I was just watching the snow, trying to figure out…"

"I know. Trying to figure out if a military transport will be able to get Jack here for Christmas," he replied. "Why did we ask you to go to dinner tonight? To get your mind off that very topic." He looked at her with the affectionately patronizing gaze usually reserved for brothers…which he was in every way except biologically. "Now, Colonel O'Neill, put on your game face and join the party!"

"You're right," she smiled at the others. "Sorry."

The brown-haired woman gently patted Sam's hand. "I'm sure your general will get home if he can, Samantha," Vala said soothingly.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but Vala's right," Cam intoned. "If it was a problem you could solve, I'd say—keep thinking! But you can't do anything about the fact that Colorado has been smacked with the storm of the century, so why not enjoy the evening?"

"Thank goodness for Humvees," Sam grinned, "or none of us would be here tonight. That tank will get us all home, no matter how deep the snow piles up." These people were like her family. With any luck, her husband would be home soon.

The group ate dinner amid intermittent laughter. After the year they had spent, this evening was a welcome diversion. As the hours wore on, Sam became more animated, temporarily putting aside her worries about whether Jack would be with her for Christmas. As she was telling an anecdote about a humorous exchange she had with Dr. Bill Lee over an experiment, she noticed her companions' attention wavering. They seemed to be focused on something on the other side of the room. "What?" she asked. "Has the snow stopped?"

She was about to turn when she felt a pair of hands over her eyes and warm breath on her neck. "Guess who?" It was a husky, familiar voice.

"Jack!" She jumped up from the table, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Carter," he grinned, "glad to see me?" She beamed in reply, giving him one of those 10-million kilowatt smiles that he knew made his life worth living.

They stood there for a few moments, just soaking in the other's closeness, oblivious to anyone else in the room. Vala sighed and leaned over into Daniel's shoulder. "Aren't they just adorable?" she cooed up at him.

Blushing, Daniel sought a way to redirect attention away from what was becoming an uncomfortable situation for him. "Like to sit down, Jack?" he asked.

"Nah," Jack answered, his gaze never leaving the deep blue eyes before him. "Been sitting for hours. I'd rather dance." He looked at Sam. "How about you?"

She nodded and he turned her toward the dance floor.

"It is good to see them this way," Teal'c said, more to himself than to those around him.

"Well, yeah, but you coulda knocked me over with a feather when I found out," Cam said. "I just never thought….am I right, guys?"

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a grin and a glance. "Uh, not exactly, Mitchell," Daniel chuckled. "But in all fairness to you, you weren't here to see how they grew to depend on each other over the years."

"Well, I for one think it's dreamy," Vala sighed as she rested her chin on her hand and watched the dancing couple. "A strong woman shouldn't be denied the love of her life. Colonel O'Neill is one of the most capable women I've ever met. But when she's with HIM…there's just a different light about her. It's ridiculous that they had to wait for this relationship for so long. You have some very strange customs on this planet."

"Yes, well," Daniel said, "I understand the military rules…but in their case…I just never agreed with them."

_Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on string  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing _

I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
Don't want a Christmas that's blue  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you

Jack turned Sam in time with the music. As he did, he was startled to see his friends staring at them. "Apparently, we're the floor show," he chuckled, lowering his head to meet the side of her face.

"I don't care," she replied, her lips brushing against his neck. "They can stare all they want. I just want to know how you managed to get home."

"Hitched a ride and a beam down from the Daedelus," he replied. "The crew got a few days leave and Caldwell beamed some into the Pentagon this afternoon. Made it easier for them to get home. I just told him to pick me up before he headed toward the west coast."

"Very ingenious, General," she laughed softly. "With this blizzard dumping so much snow on Colorado, I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it home."

"And disappoint my favorite girl?" He feigned indignance. "I don't think so."

She giggled. "I can always count on you, Jack." He grinned in reply, spinning her around the floor.

_I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true_

He pulled her hard against him. "You know, you are, Carter," he whispered. "My own personal angel." She shuddered slightly, holding him a little closer.

_Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

"Right back atcha," she murmured.

At the table, Daniel thought to himself that it was good they had already settled the bill. He glanced over at Teal'c. "I think it's time we got out of here, T. I believe a certain general is ready to go home."

"Yes, I believe you are right," the big man nodded. "I will ask the valet to retrieve the car." He got up and moved toward the exit.

The song ended, and Sam and Jack walked back toward the table, where they found everyone putting on their coats. "We're leaving?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel said sheepishly. "_White Christmas_ is on TV tonight, and Vala wants to get back to base before it starts."

"Fine movie," Jack agreed, immediately catching Daniel's drift. "Good plan."

"But we were going back to our house to exchange gifts," Sam said.

"We'll do that when we come over for dinner tomorrow night, Sam," Cam said. "That'll be better—opening them on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, Sam, tomorrow would be better for everyone," Jack said, giving Sam a look that said—AGREE WITH ME.

She caught on, and smiled knowingly. "You're right, Cam. Tomorrow night will be better." She winked at Jack as he helped her with her coat.

**December 23, 2006**

**O'Neill Residence**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam and Jack ran up the steps to the house. She fumbled with the key as they stomped the snow from their feet. Stepping inside, she flipped the switch by the door, and he was startled by hundreds of tiny white lights that appeared on the tree. "Wow," he said. "Good job, Carter." He grinned at her as he threw his overcoat on the sofa, then turned to take her coat from her and toss it on top of his.

"I was going to wait for you, but after the snowstorm started…"

"Yeah, I was worried I wouldn't be able to get home too." He took her in his arms. "Strange, isn't it?"

"What?"

"How, after not being together for so many years…it's…" He paused, as if looking for the right words.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Hard NOT to be together?"

"Yeah," he agreed, gazing into her eyes.

"I can't explain it either," she said softly. "But each time you go back, it's harder."

"Me too. Something to talk about?"

"Later," she said, as she moved to unbutton the jacket of his dress blues.

"Much later," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her neck. "I should be home about two weeks, so we have plenty of time."

She wiggled out of the embrace, kicked off her boots and took him by the hand. "Not nearly enough time," she grinned, pulling him toward the hall to the bedroom.

"Ah…yes…_never_ enough time," he chuckled, as he caught up, put his hands around her waist and gently pushed her down the hall.

And the only sounds to be heard for the rest of the night were the whispers and soft laughter of two people in love.


End file.
